


Fast Break!

by GreyM0nkey



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Gang Violence, High School, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyM0nkey/pseuds/GreyM0nkey
Summary: Never do anything for Free. Unfortunately Delirious would find out that this type of thinking will lead to a road of misery , even if it looks like everything is a happy go lucky world revolving around him. Firendships will be made and others will be broken.





	1. Begining of an Era

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alramech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alramech/gifts).



Defense!!! he is going for a three pointer? Wait!

flashback to 4 years earlier

Man I cant wait for my first day of high school, summer camp was a lot of fun though, I met a lot of awesome basketball players, while I dont want to face them I cant wait to meet them again.  
I am going to be the best player there ever was! oh but first I have to get into the team first they say the coach is tough but im not worried.

Alright! ladies, I have one week to whip you into shape so this will be the worst days of your life. Welcome to HELL WEEK!!  
A full week of cardio and some strategy. coach sure isnt pulling any weaklinks to his team,after having to run the mile in record time only two soon to be players were still burning hot.

after that week was over the coach decided it was time to see the weakness of the players so he decided to do a 5 on 5 pickup game, but he made the two best players be captains  
they were Calibre Lui and on the other Team Fong Evan it should have been a 1 on 1 because they were destroying the teams, lui kept the ball away from the defense so well that througout the whole game  
they never had a turnover, standing in front of him like a tower was Evan but he was to slow for him, with a quick fake he passed the ball from his right hand to his left and passed over evan for a quick layup by his teammate,one look away from him and he was making a steal in front of your eyes. but on the otherhand Evan soared across all the defenders that they seemed like ants due to the air he was getting. he even scored a three pointer just to make lui mad, and jumped over him for an easy dunk, while trying to do a Run and Gun play Lui passed the ball to another teammate but evan jumped from the back and blocked the ball, all that could be heard was the hard slap by evan’s hand and the ball, it was like the ball was a tennis ball and was hit hard by the racquet, and everyone depended on Evan who in turn felt powerfull and tried to outdo everyone.  
Needless to say one had to give so the other team could pull away,but it was Evan who was out of steam first since he was doing all of the work from Blocking to shooting and dunking,and Lui gave no mercy  
he made the team pay for the lack of teamwork with his own, passing to an open attacker, to stealing the ball, the minute Evan was switched, the game was over.

Afterwards Lui was not able to do anything for a while both he and Evan were completely Exhausted,But that did not stop Lui from running his mouth,(in a childish/annoying voice) Haha! Beat Ya Owl Man.beat ya beat ya, im not gonna miss ya!  
Why Owl man? evan said. Because! you looked like an Owl when you went over the whole team to do that Amazing dunk! He wasnt lying Evan really tried his best to beat him. But before he could make his own comeback the coach yelled

Alright! i have assessed your skills, and the only good ones out of this bunch are Calibre and Fong! so before I make a team does anyone know of anyone else that might be interested in joining?  
Evan Immediately raised his hand. Ooh i know a bunch please give me a few days to contact them,The coach said, only if they are at least at your same level.  
and Evan went directly to the phone


	2. Downtown

Evan felt really tired, after the workouts, whenever the practice was finished he would drag his feet due to the fatigue kicking in, he knew that Lui was in the same science class  
and he could not show signs of fatigue, but since he was sitting next to him it was going to be difficult, they were both competing off the court to see who was out first, as soon as the teacher turned off the lights  
Both of them went to sleep, good thing they were in the back of the class or else the teacher would have called them out, they were completely knocked out.

no wonder they were failing science and had to do extra hard on that subject,if they wanted to play they needed to study and get good grades,so they spend the whole lunch trying to review the class with othe clasmates.  
at this time Evan tought it would be good to call his friends from summer camp, but no matter how many he contacted they all told him, no, too busy or in another team. lui questioned him but he said he knew one that would not turn him down  
but they needed to skip a class.

downtown, in a park is where johnathan could be found, he was always playing some sort of pickup game, and betting, fortunately for him nobody has been able to read him to adjust to a better defensive style,and therefore has not lost any of his bets  
he was known as Delirious, due to his unexpected nature, when you think he is going to shoot he passes, when he would try to dunk he makes a layup, when the team is attacking he would do a screen, Completely out of his mind, but it works for him and his team

When Evan and Lui arrived, they were receiving some glaring looks,if the looks could kill they would be in the middle of a gore movie by now, nicely dressed compared to the low hoods,until Evan found delirious.  
whom was not very happy to see him, I tought i told you i dont want any part of it or your team! Evan said whoa whoa i just want to talk, everyone else has paired up and you are the only one from camp who is alone so why dont we become a team,  
Delirious Enraged said ok but if i win you two will drop out and join MY team, Evan had no choice but to accept, much to the chagrin of lui.

Since they were 2 it would only be a 2 on 2 match, Delirious and his right hand man Silent Droid, or so they called him, Versus Evan and Lui.  
It didn’t take long to see why silent droid was called as such, he could not miss a shot, it was basically perfectly calculated to enter every single time, and Delirious only made it worse confusing the other pair,Lui was on Delirious and he was no match for him, when delirious pushed lui tought it was a safe bet he would go for a dunk or layup, he tought he had a 50/50 chance and that made him feel better, but no Delirious stoped in the middle of the charge and made a fade away shot. lui tried to adjust but ended up tripping over his own feet trying to accomodate, it was embarrasing and it wasnt long until Lui started arguing with evan.  
Why did you make this stupid bet! lui got angrier just hearing Evans answer, Relax. Relax!! how am I supposed to relax knowing we have to drop out, You will ruin my dreams! 

at this delirious got out of his serious playing mode just to make fun of Lui, Calling him a dancing monkey, Lui was about to call it quits but Evan knew this was the time to go all out, so he told lui his plan, unfortunately for Lui he would have to make Delirious Laugh to catch him off guard, Trust me I am sure it will work said Evan,  
Lui Said nothing and was headed to the exit, while delirious was harrasing him calling him chicken, but lui grabed some water and started drink a bit before delirious took it and poured it over him, making him laugh, Evan took the opportunity to take droid one on one who could not defend against Evan, Delirious turned around mad, but Lui said Hey how dare you! taking a menacing step towards delirious but instead ended up falling on the floor by the water under his feet, Delirious started laughing again, and Evan knew their plan was working, they had handicapped the other team, and it was their turn to attack.  
by the end of the game the score was 53 to 46, in favor of Evan and Lui. The crowd around them were shocked to see Delirious lose, so he accepted to join Evans team, but before they could get out of the court an angry man wanted to kill delirious because he lost money betting on him, he got out a knife and slashed Delirious who got a gash in his face and started bleeding, when he was about to slit his throat Evan Punched the man square on his cheeck, while Lui was kicking him while he was down, when the police sirens were heard around everyone scattered, and Evan and Lui Knew that if they were caught skipping school they would be in a lot of trouble  
So they took delirious and left, unfortunately Droid was caught by a police officer and delirious couldn’t do anything about it.


	3. into the mind of Delirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious clashes with the coach.

Coach, we got a new player. That is great who is it, his name is johnathan but we just call him Delirious,Said Evan, Ok Delirious Show me what you got, The coach handed him the ball, he was only shooting some free throws.   
and the coach was really puzzled, Thats when evan said that he will know about him in a pickup game, he was shocked, Delirious had no toughts, almos like pure instinct, none of the coach’s formations worked against him, the coach was not able to read him at all. but when it came time for the coach to give delirious a position in his formation he just would not do it, and leave an area open, the coach would yell at him, Delirious get in formation! but when it came to attacking, no man to man or double team was enough he would always fool the team. 

Delirious tought a triple team now? ugh give me a break, or better yet why dont i give one to you!, and proceded to push on the three defenders, first one tough he was going to shoot so he jumped but Delirious just dribbled past him, the next one tough he would try to get by him trough the left but delirious faked him going to the left and quickly switched to the right, said motion almost broke the defenders ankle in half as he tried to keep up with delirious. the third one tried to keep a watchfull eye on delirious and when he looked like he was going for a layup he tossed it to Evan who got the Alley oop, to score.

After the day was over the coach told evan that if delirious could not learn the formations he will not have a spot on the team no matter how good he is.

Delirious!! yelled Evan, What? Dont nag at me! that coach is crazy,how am i supposed to learn the formations in one day! Evan said Well you have to learn since tomorrow we will play against tyler and mini!  
the coach said you have talent but you would be unstoppable if you used that big head of yours, noe come on we will be late to class. once Evan got in science class and delirious in math lui asked evan about delirious evan just said it was all up to him.

At the game Evan and Delirious Greeted tyler, who was pretty big compared to the other teammates, who said that Craig would not play since he was not needed to beat them,and Craig just waved at them in the bench.   
when the tip off started Tyler immediately tipped the ball for the early possesion, and tyler wasted no time in scoring a three, but evan would not be beaten that easily so Lui got to drive the ball, tyler tought, this guy is shorter than mini  
such a weaklink,and before he knew it the ball was in evan’s hands who scored easily, due to the distraction tyler had. That only enraged tyler even more,who out of the bat scored a three from his own free throw line, delirious didnt have any time to react,  
needless to say his presence was noticeable troughout the whole court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Doubt anyone reads my fic, but i am determined to finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i was inspired by DestinyWish10 to make this, my first fanfic, enjoy?  
> If you like it check out DestinyWish10 Hit a dinger it is great


End file.
